Every Little Step
by smashrowukepal
Summary: When Yuuri goes back to Japan, Wolfram and Conrart go after him after a warning from Shinou. When they get there, are they too late? Murata is there when they arrive, as he spoke with his old dead friend. Finding their King speechless and wounded, they all return back to Shin Makoku to treat him. But, can they do it? Can Wolfram and Murata convince Yuuri they'll be there forever?


**AN: I do NOT, in any way, own Kyo Kara Maoh. Also, I'm a huge Yuuram fan, because honestly...those two are the perfect pair. Finally, I will not accept any negativity- helpful criticism is encouraged, however. I hope you enjoy my story. Tata!~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going To Earth

* * *

"Yuuuuuri!"

There it was- that was the infuriated cry of one young blond prince, Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld; running footsteps could be heard along the hallways of the castle where he and his fiancé, the double-black Demon King Yuuri Shibuya, was living and ruling the kingdom; or at least, he was supposed to be. The young king was nowhere to be seen. As Wolfram let out a growl of annoyance, his two elder brothers rushed into the bathhouse, hands on the hilts of their swords. "Wolfram, what is it? Where's His Majesty?"

The blond huffed as he climbed out of the bath that he and his fiancé had been occupying, wrapping a towel around his waist as he frowned. "I'm going to strangle that little wimp as soon as he gets back, I swear!"

Conrart let out a small sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through his hair and let go of his sword, "Thank goodness... we thought that something happened to His Highness."

"Something did happen, Lord Weller! That wimp doesn't know how to hold onto the edge of the wall tightly enough to stay here! I promise you, if he's cheating on me with someone else, I...I'll kill him! I don't care if he is the King!"

"Wolf, you shouldn't talk about His Highness like that."

"Hmph.."

Gwendal scowled as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Fine time for him to disappear."

A look of concern replaced the look of relief on Conrart's face as he frowned and looked from the older brother to their younger brother before turning to look at the water. "The priestess talked with the Great One... Yuuri's in danger, Wolfram. Something bad is going to happen."

The youngest of the three brothers stopped ranting in order to look at the two of them. "What do you mean? What's going to happen to him? When? Where? In the other world, or here? Is there a way to get to him? Why didn't you tell me this in the first place instead of letting me rant? What if we're too late to get to him before he gets hurt? What if he ge-"

At that moment, Conrart managed to get a hand over his mouth, "Wolfram, stop it. I'm going to go to earth and watch over him."

Wolfram glared at him as he ripped his hand from his mouth, "I'm going with you!"

"I need you to stay here and watch over the kingdom with Gwen. And, you also need to watch over Greta."

"But Conrart, you don't understand! He's my fiancé!"

With a sigh, the older looked down at his younger brother and gave him a small smile. "Alright, Wolf... you can come with me. Go pack some clothes. There's no telling how long we'll be there. And you can't very well go around there with your uniform on. You'll stick out like a sore thumb, and attract attention."

Nodding, the short blond turned and ran out of the bathhouse in the direction of his and Yuuri's now shared bedroom. "Papa!"

Skidding to a stop, the blond turned around to see their young daughter reaching out to hold onto his pant leg. "What is it, sweetie?"

The small girl smiled and giggled as she held her arms up, making hand gestures to let her papa know that she wanted to be picked up. Wolfram couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the little girl, lifting her onto his hip. "Papa, where are you going?"

"Papa has to go and get daddy, baby girl."

"Daddy? Where is he?"

Wolfram looked at his daughter and sighed softly, "Daddy went away, but papa's going to go and get him back. You need to behave for your Uncle Gwendal while Uncle Conrart and I are gone, okay?"

Greta smiled and nodded as she kissed her blond father's cheek, "Okay, papa... be careful, and bring daddy home safely."

"Papa's going to do his very best, sweetie. Now, why don't you come and help papa pack his clothes, hm?"

"Okay, papa."

Smiling down at her, he carried the small girl to his and the king's room, closing the door with his foot. Sitting her down on the bed, he ruffled her hair softly with a quiet chuckle, "I'm going to give you my bag, and my clothes. Can you put them in my bag for me, Greta?"

"Yeah!"

Grinning, he handed her his travelling bag, and stared to lay folded clothes out for her, which she transferred into the bag. "That's my good girl."

She giggled and smiled widely as she nodded and continued to pack her papa's bag for him. Finally, he had pulled out enough clothes, and began to help her fill the bag with the rest. "Done!"

Wolfram kissed her head as he chuckled and nodded, "Yes, sweetie, we're done. You did such a good job, Greta, helping papa. Now, let's get you to uncle Gwendal, okay? Papa has to leave with uncle Conrart as soon as possible to get to daddy."

Hopping off the bed and putting the large bag over her shoulder, she nodded and reached up to grab his hand. "Okay, come on papa!"

Smiling, he led his daughter as he held onto her hand, frowning as he was concerned for Yuuri. Once they had found his two elder brothers, he gently took the bag from his daughter right before she ran up to the older of the three brothers, only for him to pick her up with a grunt. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You're not old, uncle Gwen!"

Chuckling, Gwendal carried her over to a chair and sat down with her in his lap before looking up at the two younger brothers. "Bring back the king. And..." He cleared his throat, "Be careful."

Nodding at the eldest, Conrart picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he looked at Wolfram. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

Walking down to the bathhouse where the last portal had appeared, Wolfram took a breath before stepping into the water with his older brother, "Grant us access to the portal, Shinou.." He muttered, "Please.."

Not long after that, the portal began to appear, and they fell through, deeper and deeper it seemed into the water until everything went black.


End file.
